A Wedding To Remember
by luckypugwrites
Summary: This is my depiction of most of Cat and Bones' wedding. It's a one shot, and it's a bit of a cliff hanger, but no one needs to read all about the actual ceremony right? It's just a little snippit for those of you who wanted a little more.


Cat and Bones' Wedding

**A/N: **First off, I own no rights to the _Night Huntress_ Series. I just think everyone's been dying for a quick one-shot like this, I mean who doesn't want to see Cat and Bones get married? I'm also looking for a beta for one of the my other stories that is not yet published. For reference, the cover picture is what I picture Cat's dress being since the url didn't work properly. I did not take the picture or design the dress! Now on with the story. This is an update to announce the picture and fix some spelling errors

* * *

><p>This is it. The big day. In one short day, I would be bound completely and totally to the love of my life, who just happened to also be a vampire. Of course I'm not a normal vampire myself, but that's a different story. Today was the day I finally got to marry Bones.<p>

I was nervous. I faced vampires in fights to the death that were more than ten times my age with less fear then I had today. Fighting was easy, it was them or you, there was no in between. This was completely different. It wasn't me or Bones, it was the two of us, forever.

Denise flitted around me as my maid of honor, she was trying her damnedest to make sure everything was perfect for me today. Currently she was making a few last-minute final adjustments to my hair and dress, trying to make sure every strand fell perfectly. Gently I reached down and grabbed her hands, "It's okay Denise, don't worry yourself into an ulcer."

We both smiled, and she tried to relax a bit. I motioned to my other bride's maid, Annette, to bring over some drinks. It's kind of odd to think that Annette is here as one of my bride's maids, since she tried to split apart me and Bones when we first met. I think she's still in love with Bones, but we've become something that resembled friends.

We had time for one toast before my mother poked her head in to tell us that it was almost time to begin. She reprimanded us all for drinking before the ceremony, to which I responded curtly that Annette and I could not get drunk, and Denise needed something to calm her nerves.

My mother turned on her heel and left, contrite. I sighed, "Even on my wedding day, she can't pretend to be happy with my choices."

Denise patted my shoulder, and Annette gave me a toothy smile, "I could always spend the night with her, and loosen her up."

I eyed her wearily, "Annette, only if my mother _consents _to that. Which I doubt she will. And you know, I'm fine with you hitting on me, but somehow it's kind of disturbing to hear you hit on my mother."

A derisive snort sounded from outside the door. My mother heard what we were discussing. Just friggin' perfect. I took another swig of gin—this time for-going and glass completely and just sipping it out of the bottle.

Annette snickered, "Well then, darling, I think it's time to get you married!"

I nodded, not quite ready to say another word yet. The three of us left the room we had commandeered for the day and got ready to take our journeys down the aisle.

Annette left first, walking with Mencheres, the co-leader of Bones' vampire line. After Annette and Mencheres, went Denise and Spade. It only seemed fittingly they leave together, actually, it really was ironic. Space was one of Bone's best friends, he had been changed into a vampire at the same time as Bones. They were both imprisoned together, working in the penal colonies of South Wales in Australia. Denise was my best friend, and I think the two of them have a thing for each other. Which would just fit, kind of like a set of sisters marrying a set of brothers.

Bones was already waiting at the altar for the procession. I would go last. Once Annette had reached her place near the altar and Denise was halfway there, the wedding planner signaled for me to go. I took a deep breath, more out of habit than actual need, and started down the aisle. One look at Bones, almost had my steps faltering. He looked beyond gorgeous. The black of his tuxedo coat and pants made the luminescence of his skin almost seem to sparkle. The white of his shirt stood out in stark contrast to his black tuxedo. His eyes were tinged with the slightest bit of green.

I could feel his gaze take in my dress as I walked towards him, the likely culprit of the green shadow to his eyes. I was wearing a white wedding dress, the neckline was a sweetheart cut. It was held up on one should by a spaghetti strap that was also embellished with lace. The lace traveled down the bodice to create the front of the skirt. The bodice itself cut mid-thigh. The lace cut in a square, the longest points dropping a few inches above my knees. The back had a large tulle train that reached all the way to the floor. I bought the dress for three reasons, the first being sensibility. I haven't had hundreds of years to practice walking in the three-inch strappy sandals I was wearing. They were the kind that laced up my calves, and the material used to lace them was lace. In this dress, I would be guaranteed not to step on the front and trip since the front didn't reach the floor. The second reason was practicality, I could also move and heaven forbid, fight in the dress. The third reason was, it was drop dead sexy, quite literally, and I knew it would have Bones' mouth watering as I walked up the aisle.

I smirked up at him, just ever so slightly and he winked back at me. I suddenly found myself thinking that I couldn't wait for the ceremony to be over so we could get straight to our honey moon.

I knew by now, even though no one could really read my mind anymore, most of the guests could guess what I was thinking about now, just by the way I smelt. Kind of weird to think about, that your guests can guess your thought pattern by sniffing you, but most of the guests were vampires. It's kind of expected, I'm starting to realize why so many vampires take on the thought process of 'Modesty be damned.' However, I could have learned that without seeing my soon-to-be husband's best man naked so many times, and vice versa.

I walked slowly up that white aisle, loving every minute of it because finally, it was mine and Bones' day. Our day. We were going to get married, with a ceremony and all, in front of both our friends and family, to be bound in holy matrimony, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, till death do us part.

Now I was nearly all the way down the aisle, that much nearer to where Bones was waiting for me to become his wife, not only in vampire affairs, but human affairs too. Not that it mattered anymore, but I still wanted the ceremony. Denise had already made it to the altar and was standing to the side across from Bones' best friend Spade. My mother was next to Denise, and much to her misfortune, across from Ian, Bones' former sire.

I was on the altar now, I handed my bouquet off to Denise, and took Bones' hands in mine. Now we'd really be together forever.


End file.
